


I’m Happy At Home

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Epic Mickey (Video Games), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, The Disney brothers can’t break up they’re BROTHERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: He watched Daddy pick up the picture. Seeing it again made Mickey curious about the rabbit that he didn’t know. He ran over and pointed up to the picture.“Daddy, who that?” He asked, putting the last of his cookie in his mouth. Daddy smiled down at him, scooping him up and moving to the living room to sit on the sofa, Mickey on his lap.“Do you know anyone in this picture?”Mickey pointed to one of them, tilting his head back to beam at the man.“Daddy!” He proclaimed proudly, giggling as Daddy laughed.“That’s right, and this down here is your big brother, Oswald.” Daddy explained.OR: A look through the lives of Mickey and Oswald being brothers.





	I’m Happy At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to the LGBT Toon discord and most specifically Aya whomst is an angel and I wuv her with all my got danged heart

Mickey stared curiously at the picture that had fallen off the table when he’d bumped into it. At three years old he was still too short too see what sat up there most of the time, unless Daddy was holding him. The picture was of two familiar looking mouses, a fox he didn’t know and a little rabbit. His Daddy, though he looked different, was there. So was Uncle Ub. 

  
  


The glass had shattered when the frame had fallen, and Daddy had told him to never walk around broken glass, so Mickey wasn’t left which much else to do but study the picture until Daddy finished his meeting. (Or, more likely, he got bored enough that he forgot he wasn’t supposed to walk around broken glass). Daddy was always having meetings about his movies. 

  
  


Luckily for Mickey, Daddy walked out of his office while he was still curious with the picture, joking with the two people he was with until he saw his son, gasping in shock. 

“Mickey! Oh my- are you okay?” Daddy asked, leaning over the glass to pluck him into the air and against his side. Mickey nodded, pointing down to the broken frame on the ground. 

“Fell down.” He said, wrapping his arms around Daddy’s neck. 

  
  


Daddy, apparently satisfied that he wasn’t hurt, sighed softly and kissed his head. 

“Sure did, kiddo. You were very good to not try and walk on the glass, but you should have called for me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Mickey answered, still looking down at the floor and not paying attention to the adults. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry about this.” 

“Not a problem at all, Walt. He’s adorable. We’ll be seeing you on set?” 

“Of course! I’ll send through all the details.” 

  
  


Mickey finally looked up at that word. He knew what “on set” was. That meant Daddy leaving and him going to daycare. 

“No, Daddy stay with me.” Mickey whined, clutching on tighter, the lady laughing softly as Daddy bounced him. 

“Shh, it’s alright buddy. I’m not going anywhere right now.” He soothed, walking the other adults to the door. They said goodbye, Daddy shutting the door before letting out a breath. 

  
  


“You were so good today, buddy. What a good job you did! I think you can have a special treat before dinner today.” Daddy grinned, making Mickey grin as well. 

“Cookie?!” He asked excitedly, gripping onto Daddy’s shirt.

“Cookie is it, pal. Excellent choice.” Daddy cooed, walking them into the kitchen. 

  
  


Cookie in hand, Mickey started munching happily, looking up curiously as Daddy placed him on the sofa. 

“I’m just going to clean up the glass, baby. I won’t be long. Can you stay here and watch cartoons for me?” Daddy asked, Mickey grabbing onto his shirt, making the man smile. “I know, I know, it was a very long meeting. But we can’t leave the glass there, otherwise one of us will get ouchies. I’ll be very quick, hm?” 

“No.” Mickey said, tugging on the shirt in his grip. 

  
  


Daddy let out a long breath, pressing kisses to his face that made him giggle. 

“Alright, you win. But you have to stay still when I tell you too, okay?” 

“Okay!” Mickey said, taking another bite of his cookie. He stood on the bottom stair on his tip toes, watching Daddy sweep up the glass and pick up the picture. Seeing it again made Mickey curious about the man and the rabbit that he didn’t know. 

  
  


When Daddy said he could move again, he ran over and pointed up to the picture. 

“Daddy, who that?” He asked, putting the last of his cookie in his mouth. Daddy smiled down at him, scooping him up and moving to the living room to sit on the sofa, Mickey on his lap. 

“Do you know anyone in this picture?” 

  
  


Mickey pointed to one of them, tilting his head back to beam at the man. 

“Daddy!” He proclaimed proudly, giggling as Daddy laughed. 

“That’s right! Anyone else?” 

“Uncle Ub!” 

“Good boy! You’re so smart, baby.” Daddy cooed, pressing a kiss to his head. 

  
  


Daddy sighed, before pointing to the man he didn’t know. 

“This is an old friend of Daddy’s. His name is Charles.” 

“Charles.” Mickey repeated, tilting his head slightly. 

“That’s right, and this down here is your big brother, Oswald.” Daddy explained, making Mickey look up at him. 

“Oswald letters?” He asked, Daddy nodding. 

“That’s right. The same Oswald who writes us letters. He’s about four or five here, just a little older than you. He’s a lot older now, though. Do you wanna see more photos of your brother?” 

“Yes!” Mickey declared, giggling as he was swung into the air. 

  
  


They spent the rest of the time until dinner looking at photo albums, Mickey pointing out every picture of Oswald while declaring “Brother!” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


“Daddy, why doesn’t Oswald live with us?” Mickey asked, peeking over the top of the mans desk. Daddy stopped working, looking down at him and letting out a sigh. Mickey shrunk back slightly, recognising that he was upset. “Sorry.” He mumbled, Daddy shaking his head. 

“No, no. Don’t be sorry, Mick. C’m’ere.” He murmured, pushing his chair back and holding his arms out. 

  
  


Mickey surged forward, wrapping his arms around the man as Daddy lifted him into his lap. 

“Can I ask what bought this question up?” He asked, making Mickey look down at the desk. 

“At school today we were talking about families, and everyone else who had brothers and sisters was living with them. One of the boys said I mustn’t really have a brother if he doesn’t live with us. Mrs Taylor said he was wrong and said that lots of families are different and stuff but I… I wanted to know why Oz doesn’t live with us.” He explained, fiddling with his hands. 

  
  


Daddy hummed quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Mickey’s back as he took a moment to think. 

“Well, I’m glad Mrs Taylor was able to correct that other boy. As for us… Oswald has a different mummy than you do. At some point, a little after Oz was born, we realised we weren’t each other’s true loves, when she met her real true love. My old friend Charles. Charles was helping us raise Oz for a while until… until they had to move away. Oswald had to stay with his mummy. So we write letters and send each other photos, but he doesn’t live with us because he lives with his mummy. Does that make sense, Mickey?” 

  
  


Mickey nodded, thinking over what he had been told. 

“Even if they had to move, couldn’t we go visit them sometimes? On holidays and stuff?” He asked, looking up as he felt the man stiffen. “Daddy?” 

“Uh, no. It’s a bit complicated. I know I call Charles an old friend, but he… doesn’t like me anymore, and he did some not nice things to me. So we unfortunately can’t go see Oz.” He explained, making Mickey frown. 

“Won’t he be not nice to Oz too if he was not nice to you?” He asked. 

  
  


Daddy sighed, kissing his head. 

“It’s a bit complicated to explain. Boring grown up stuff the rest of it is. But you know Oz is happy with his other family from his letters, yeah? Speaking of, guess what we got in the mail today.” He said, smiling as he pulled out an envelope. 

“Oh! Can I try reading it, Daddy? Please, please, please!” Mickey asked excitedly, making grabby hands for the letter. 

“Of course you can, especially with such lovely manners.” 

  
  


Mickey forgot about the vagueness of the explanation, happy to just read his brothers letter and then go write him one in return. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


_ Dear Dad and Mickey,  _

 

_ It’s so exciting that you’ve started big school! You looked very grown up in your picture. I’m sure you’ll make heaps of friends and have loads and loads of fun! I can’t wait to hear all about your adventures.  _

 

_ Do you remember me talking about my friend Ortensia? We’ve just started dating. She’s one of the coolest people I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky to have her. I’ve sent a picture of the two of us together so you can see. I actually took her to your most recent movie Dad as our first date!! She’s a big fan (but don’t tell her I told you!)  _

 

_ I’ve been doing really good otherwise. I’m getting all my schoolwork done and getting pretty high marks. I’m considering joining the basketball team for this year, but I’m still not sure yet.  _

 

_ I love you guys!  _

 

_ Love, Oswald.  _

  
  


**Dear Oswald**

 

**i am haveing fun at big school. We play games and do work and i no how to rite the nombers all the way to 10 now.**

 

**one two three four five six seven eight nine ten**

 

**Daddy is takeing me on a pikenic on the weekend <\- daddy help me spell that. we will have froot and sand witchs . **

 

**i have made 2 friends at school they are donald and goofy they are a duck and a dog. they are very nice and very fun and the very best.**

 

**i drew you a drawing of me and you and daddy and donald and goofy so you can see all of us**

 

**i love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much**

 

**love Mickey**

  
  


_ Dear Dad and Mickey,  _

 

_ Mickey that’s so clever of you!! All the way to ten!! I’m very proud! I also loved the picture you drew for me, and I’ve put it up on my wall with the others. I’m glad you’re liking school and that you’re making friends.  _

 

_ Things are still going good with Ortensia and I. In fact, they’re going amazing. I really, really like her.  _

 

_ Those ideas for your new movie sound great, Dad. I can’t believe you’re getting Sebastian Stan for this movie. Very impressive. Can’t wait to see it!  _

 

_ I love you guys!  _

 

_ Love, Oswald.  _

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mickey laughed and fell back into a pile of cushions, grinning up at Donald and Goofy. The rest of his friends had left after his birthday party had finished, but his two best friends were staying for a sleepover. Donald jumped onto the pile next to him, throwing an arm around him. 

  
  


“What movie did you wanna watch, Mick?” Goofy asked, standing in front of their DVD cabinet. 

“You guys can pick. I’ve seen all Daddy’s movies a zillion times and I like all of ‘em. But do you wanna play a game before a movie?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Donald agreed easily, leaning up on his elbows. “Della and Unca Scrooge are super annoying about games. It’s so much cooler playing with you guys.” 

  
  


Mickey grinned, getting up to go to the game cupboard when Daddy came into the room holding a few more presents. 

“Before you boys get started, there’s a few more presents from family I thought you might like, Mickey.” Daddy smiled, quickly laughing as Mickey started bouncing on the spot in excitement. He maneuvered the things in his hands so he could record Mickey on his phone. “You’ve got one last one from me, two from Nan and Pop, and this last one is from Oswald.” 

  
  


Mickey froze for a moment at that last word, his eyes going wide at the mention of his brother. Then he exploded with energy again, vibrating with excitement as he yelled happily and ran forward and grabbed the box right out of Daddy’s arms, uncharacteristically impatient. 

“Oswald sent me a birthday present! Oh my gosh! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!! Oz never sent me a birthday present before!! This is the best! Birthday!  _ Ever!” _ He declared, hugging the box tightly to his chest as he bounced around the room. 

  
  


Daddy laughed as Mickey did so, the young mouse chanting happily. 

“I got a present from my brother! I got a present from my brother! I got a present from my brother! I got a-“ 

“Aren’t you even gonna open it and see what it is?” Donald interrupted, making Mickey pause for only a moment. 

“Oh yeah!” He beamed, rushing for the coffee table to carefully put the box down before tearing into the paper. 

  
  


“Woah!” Mickey gasped, reaching in to grab the items. “It’s a wizard costume!” He cheered, already pulling the clothes on. A red robe with gold cord to tie it, and a tall blue hat with silver embellishments of the moon and stars. He giggled as he twirled for Daddy’s camera, before going back to grab the letter he saw. The letter included a weird grey swirly picture that Mickey didn’t understand, so he just put it down for now. 

  
  


“Happy birthday, Mickey!” The mouse read, beaming. “I hope you have tons of fun today! I can’t be… believe- Daddy does that say believe? Okay good. Believe you’re turning seven already! I hope you like the outfit, Ortensia is teaching me to sew so it might be a little lopsided. I also have… an… oth-er, another, is that right? Another. Another surprise for you, and Dad too. You’re going to be an uncle!” Mickey froze again, looking up at Daddy with wide eyes. “An uncle?! I don’t know how to be an uncle!” He panicked, Daddy also looking shocked by the development. 

“Keep reading, Mick.” He said quietly. 

“Ortensia and I are having a baby. They’re not here yet, they’re still growing, but I sent a picture of them for you and Dad to see. I hope you have an amazing birthday and I can’t wait to hear all about it. Lots and lots of love, Oswald.” Mickey finished, picking up the swirly grey picture and frowning at it. 

  
  


“I think the picture is broken.” Mickey said, and Daddy finally snapped out of his shocked state with a gentle laugh. 

“No darling, it just looks a little funny because the baby is inside Ortensia.” Daddy explained, turning off the recording and walking over. He studied the picture for a moment, then pointed to a blob. “That there? That’s the baby.” 

“It doesn’t look like a baby.” Mickey said, frowning. 

“Well, they still have to grow for a few more months. They’re gonna look like a baby soon enough.” Daddy said. 

  
  


Mickey nodded, looking at the picture for a few more moments until Daddy lifted his hat and ruffled his hair. 

“Come on, I’ll put this up and you go play with the boys. I’ll be ordering pizza for dinner later so don’t spoil yourselves on the snacks still around, okay?” 

  
  


“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Yes, Mr Mouse.” 

“Yes, Mr Disney.” 

“Do you guys wanna go play magic in the backyard with my new costume?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Yes!” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey frowned as he saw the second car in the driveway as he got off the school bus. As far as he remembered Dad was meant to be in a writing lockdown today, not having any meetings. The car also didn’t look like the fancy cars that the rich businessmen and famous celebrities liked to drive. Though, some of the actors liked to drive regular cars and keep a lower profile, so maybe it was someone like that. 

  
  


He made sure to keep as quiet as possible as he opened the door and pulled his shoes off, placing them on the rack. He could hear voices in the living room, so he made his way to the staircase, pulling his bag off his shoulders. He winced as he dropped it, making a bang on the stairs, the voices going quiet. 

“That you, pal?” Dad called, Mickey frowning at the strange tone it had. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry, I was trying to be quiet.” He called back. 

“That’s Mickey?” An unfamiliar voice said, sounding much more excited than actors or businessmen usually did. 

“Yeah. Could you come down and say hello, son?” 

“Sure, let me just put my stuff away.” He called back, picking up his bag again. 

  
  


He ran up the last few stairs and threw his bag on the ground, checking his hair looked okay in the mirror. He knew impressions were important at these meetings. He didn’t run downstairs, because he knew that would get him in trouble, but he did walk fast, stepping into the living room with a smile. 

“Hi there, I’m Mick…” 

  
  


The words faltered on his tongue, staring at the rabbit who was smiling nervously at him and fiddling with his hands. 

“Os… Oswald?” Mickey asked quietly, his voice shaking. 

“Hey, Mickey. I’m sorry I haven’t come and visit sooner. I hope it’s okay that I came around without any warning.” Oswald greeted, still looking unsure. 

  
  


Mickey could hardly believe it. For as long as he could remember he had wanted to meet his brother. Now he was right here in front of him, Mickey didn’t know what to do first. He saw Oswald’s face fall slightly as he just kept standing there staring and panicked, running forward and hugging the rabbit tightly around the middle, holding on with everything he had. He felt Oswald breathe a sigh of relief before returning the tight embrace. 

  
  


“Hi.” Mickey breathed, letting out a slightly nervous laugh. Oswald did the same, adjusting his grip to hold Mickey closer. 

“Hi.” Oswald murmured back, and Mickey could hear the smile in his voice. Mickey didn’t want to let go, so he didn’t, choosing to have this conversation half pressed into his brothers stomach. 

“I can’t believe you’re really here. I’ve wanted to meet you  _ forever.” _ He said, disbelief still in his voice. 

“I know what you mean. I can’t believe it’s taken ten whole years to meet you, buddy. You’re so grown up already.” Oswald sighed, Mickey finally pulling back to look at Oswald’s face. 

  
  


“How long are you here for? Is Ortensia here too? The kids?” Mickey asked, feeling tempted to bounce like he normally would but choosing to stay wrapped around Oswald instead. 

“Ten and the kids aren’t here, sorry. Don’t know how long I’m here for either, this was kind of… spur of the moment. But we’ll organise something so you can meet everyone really soon, okay?” Oswald promised, cupping Mickey’s cheek with one hand. Mickey beamed, sparkles in his eyes from how excited he was. 

  
  


“Have you seen the house? I can show you around! I’m really good at house tours.” Mickey offered, starting to fidget from being still for so long. 

“I’d love to have you show me around, Mick.” Oswald smiled, widening into a grin as Mickey cheered, stepping back to take the older rabbit’s hand in his own and leading him from the room. 

  
  


Mickey took him though each room, pointing out the pictures on the walls, what they did in each room, and had each room numbered from his favourite to his least favourite. Oswald listened to every word, asking questions about the rating system and other things Mickey bought up. Neither strayed far from the other for more than a few seconds at a time. 

  
  


As Mickey led the way down the upstairs hallway, Oswald paused, looking at a picture hanging on the wall. 

“You guys have so many pictures of me hanging up.” He said quietly, a hand hanging in the air hesitantly, halfway to touching the frame. Mickey looked up at him, then towards the picture. It was Oswald, Ortensia and Matt at Matt’s first Christmas, the baby boy bundled in Ortensia’s arms, Oswald with an arm wrapped around her. 

“Of course we do.” Mickey answered, shrugging slightly. “You’re family.”

  
  


Oswald sighed, drawing his arm back in to cross them over his chest. 

“I can’t believe you can actually think of me like that. I haven’t been around, at all, ever. I’m practically a stranger. I- I am a stranger. How can you both just- just welcome me I’m so easily as if I’ve always been there when I haven’t?” Oswald huffed, Mickey staring at him in shock. He hadn’t been expecting that, and by the look on the rabbits face, he hadn’t either. “Je-ez, what the hell is wrong with me. I’m sorry, Mickey, I didn’t mean to- woah, hey, what are you-“ 

“Shush.” Mickey said, pulling Oswald behind him forcibly. 

  
  


He took his brother back downstairs to Walt’s study, sitting him on a chair. Then he started gathering blue binders sitting on the two bottom shelves of one of the bookcases, piling them up on the desk. Once he was done he stood in front of Oswald and gestured to them. Oswald, feeling extremely confused, opened one. Then another, and another. 

  
  


“Your letters.” Mickey finally spoke again, climbing up onto the seat beside Oswald. “Every single one. Well, almost. Any ones that were just to me Dad let me keep in my room. This is from when I started school, this was that time I got in a fight with Donald, this was you talking about Matt learning how to sit up, this one is from when I was like three and had just learnt what a brother was. What you thought of each of dad’s ideas and new movies. I know what you like to eat for breakfast, I know you love Ortensia more than anyone else in the world, I know your favourite colour is red, I know you’re smart but you don’t brag about it, I know that family is one of the most important things to you even though ours is different than most. You may not have been here, Oswald, but you’re no stranger. Not to me.” 

  
  


Oswald’s eyes were shiny with tears as he reached over to pull Mickey into a hug, one hand cupping the back of his head as he held him close. 

“How’d you end up so good, huh?” Oswald asked breathily, laughing a little even as a few tears escaped. He sighed as he pulled back, wiping his face with his hand. “Sorry, kiddo. You wanted to show me your room, right?” 

“Oh yeah! Come on I’ll show you my sorcerer stuff!” Mickey grinned, sliding off Oswald’s lap and bouncing on the spot until his brother got up to follow him. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey couldn’t believe he was here. A movie set. Well, he’d been to movie sets heaps of times, but never as an  _ actor. _ His emotions were going haywire, and Dad did his best to check on him, but he had a lot of other responsibilities here. 

“Hey Ricky.” A blessedly familiar voice said behind him, and he was too relieved to be annoyed. 

  
  


“Oswald.” Mickey sighed, slipping off his chair and hugging his older brother tight. 

“Woah, hey there. You alright?” Oswald asked, rubbing Mickey’s back as he returned the embrace. 

“I dunno. My feelings can’t decide what they are.” He murmured quietly, clutching onto Oswald’s shirt. “I keep going from nervous to excited, happy to scared. I worked so hard for Dad to let me do this, I don’t want him to change his mind, but I’m so mixed up right now I don’t know if I can do this.” 

  
  


Oswald took Mickey’s hands, untangling from his shirt and holding them in his own as he knelt down to Mickey’s level. 

“Okay, look at me, buddy. You did work hard for this. You auditioned just like everyone else, and you were chosen because you were the best. It’s perfectly alright to be scared and nervous, this is a scary and nerve wracking situation. Can you take some deep breaths for me? In- two- three- four, hold- two- three- four, out- two- three- four- five- six. In- two- three- four, hold- two- three- four, out- two- three- four- five- six. Good job. Now, it might feel like you’re swinging wildly, but those emotions aren’t actually that far away from each other. Nerves and excitement aren’t opposites, they’re neighbours, they’re both very high intensity emotions with similar expressions. So you’re not swinging around wildly, you’re just wavering back and forth a bit, which is normal in a new situation, especially a stressful one. So just keep taking deep breaths, and thinking good thoughts. Dad and I’ll be right here the whole time.” 

  
  


Mickey had slowly relaxed during Oswald’s pep talk, and smiled shakily at the end of it. 

“Thanks, Oz.” He murmured, taking one last deep breath. He wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, taking comfort in one last hug before he would be called to set to start filming his first scene. 

“I still can’t believe you guys are using that costume thing I made as the costume for your character.” Oswald chuckled as Mickey stepped back, getting back to his feet. 

  
  


“We’re not.” Mickey answered cheekily, poking his tongue out. “Miss Chantel in costuming made this.” He giggled as Oswald flicked his ear, a mock offended expression on his face. 

“Cheeky aren’t you, little brat?” He teased, a smile breaking through as Mickey laughed harder. “Not even a star yet and fame is already going to your head. Shame, such an ego on such a little boy.” 

“Oi, I’m not little anymore!” Mickey huffed, whacking Oswald’s hand out of the way from where it was going for his ear again. 

“Right, of course. You’re a tween now. The old, old age of twelve.” Oswald snickered. 

“If I’m so old that must mean your ancient.” Mickey shot back, laughing until there was a call to places. 

  
  


Oswald squeezed his shoulder. 

“Break a leg.” He said, grinning as Mickey looked up at him. Mickey smiled back and headed for the set. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


**We’re joined today by Hollywood’s newest young star, who has blown everyone away in their performance in Walt Disney’s** **_Fantasia_ ** **. Welcome, Mickey Disney! Thank you for joining us today.**

 

_ Of course, thank you so much for having me.  _

 

**Anytime. Now, I feel like we should get this out of the way first, just so it’s put to rest. How much influence did your father have in getting you this role?**

 

_ No more than anyone else would have gotten, actually, possibly a bit less! Dad has been trying to keep me out of the spotlight, and me starring in a movie kinda ends that plan.  _

 

**So Walt tried to stop you from the role?**

 

_ Not really. I’m exaggerating a little bit. He was just concerned. It took me and my brother a while to convince him that I really wanted to do this, but otherwise I went through the same audition process as anyone else. I just happened to get the part. _

 

**And we’re all very glad you did. You performed spectacularly for someone your age, and without even any words! You were so expressive. Did you have any extra lessons to help your performance?**

 

_ I don’t think I had extra lessons, per say. I’m in my drama club at school, and I did a lot of practising with other actors in the movie during rehearsals, auditions and just hanging out sometimes. Everyone was so lovely on set, and a lot of them were willing to help me practise my non verbal expressions and give me tips for the future. I really made sure to take in as much as I could. They’re all such phenomenal actors and I was so grateful for all their help.  _

 

**Sorcerer Mickey has become the new hit fashion and costume trend, is that weird for you?**

 

_ No, not at all! [laughs] I love it, truly. Sorcerer Mickey has been my Halloween costume since I was seven years old. Not that I called it that, I was just a wizard at first, but then I realised sorcerer sounded cooler, so then it was just sorcerer. My brother actually designed and made that original outfit. It was remade by wardrobe for the movie, but I still have my original robe and hat. It was my brothers first big sewing project as he was learning, and he decided to make something for me. To this day it’s one of my favourite birthday presents.  _

 

**That’s so sweet. What’s your relationship with your brother like? You were estranged for a long time.**

 

_ We were never estranged. We’ve been in contact since I was born, even if I only met him  _ in person  _ more recently. There was some sort of weird custody arrangement that I don’t know much about that kept us from seeing each other, but we were constantly writing back and forth. We still do, even though he’s now moved to California. It’s like a tradition. He’s the best brother I could ever ask for.  _

 

**What was it like with your dad on set with you all the time?**

 

_ Uh, I’m not sure of the difference yet [laughs]. This is my first film, and when I was younger or on break in the past I’d often go with him to film sets. It’s always fun to watch him work, though. He’s so passionate about every little detail, and especially with Fantasia. Fantasia has been a passion project of his for a while now, and it was so amazing to see it unfold. I’ve never been so personally involved before, and it’s just really incredible.  _

 

**What do the rest of your friends and family think about this?**

 

_ Oh, my nieces and nephews all love me [laughs]. I’m the coolest uncle in the universe. My best friends have been super supportive of everything. They’ve known for a while that I’m actually a Disney rather than a Mouse, and they were both really excited to finally see me in a movie. They’ve both thought I should’ve been in my dads movies ages ago [laughs].  _

  
  


**Are they the other kids who were with you at the premiere?**

 

_ Yeah! We’ve been best friends since kindergarten. I couldn’t imagine my life without them.  _

 

**So what are your plans for the future now that you’ve achieved this stardom?**

 

_ For now I’m just going back to focusing on school. As much fun as filming and the press tour has been, I’m kind of missing the normal stuff, you know? I’ll definitely be back on screen in the future though, I think. I loved it so much, but I don’t have any concrete plans right now.  _

 

**Well it’s been so lovely to speak with you, Mickey!**

 

_ You too, Ashley! Thank you so much.  _

 

**Thank** **_you!_ ** **This has been Mickey Disney, staring in Walt Disney’s** **_Fantasia_ ** **now in cinemas.**

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey: can u pick me up from school today?

 

Oswald: I’ll need to bring Brian with me 

 

Mickey: you know that’s fine with me

 

Oswald: then sure.

 

Mickey: thank youuuu <3 

  
  


Donald hugged Mickey tightly for a second before turning and doing the same to Goofy. 

“Uncle Scrooge says we’ll be back in two days.” He reminded them, walking backwards towards the limo. 

“So, next week, right?” Mickey grinned, laughing as Donald gave him the finger. “We love you!” 

“Yeah, love you losers too. See ya later.” Donald smiled, finally turning and getting into his uncles car. Mickey sighed softly as he watched them drive off, feelings his cheeks heat up as he thought of the hug they’d shared. 

  
  


“I’ll catch ya later, Mick. I got tutoring with Horace.” Goofy said, pulling Mickey from his thoughts. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll see ya later, pal. Oz is picking me up in a bit.” He smiled, giving his friend a hug goodbye and heading for the car park where Oswald would be. His brother pulled in just as he got there, and he smiled as he climbed into the front seat. 

  
  


“Hey, thanks for this.” He said, putting his bag down by his feet. 

“Not a problem, buddy. You’re about to be really busy soon, wanna get that bro time in.” Oswald smiled, Mickey rolling his eyes. 

“We don’t know if I got the part yet.” He reminded, Oswald shrugging as he pulled out of the lot. 

“You’ll get it. You’re a talented kid. Isn’t that right, Brian? Is Uncle Mickey talented? Is Brian talented? I think Brian is very talented.” Oswald cooed to the baby in the back, Mickey turning around to grin at the one month old in the car seat. 

  
  


“How’s Ten and the other kids?” Mickey asked, even though they saw each other every weekend. He knew Oswald would take any and every opportunity to talk about his family, and he needed a bit more time to gather his thoughts. As expected, Oswald launched into stories about his wife and his other nine kids, his face filled with love and pride. 

  
  


Mickey smiled softly, even as his thoughts started to swirl. What if Oswald didn’t want him seeing the kids anymore? What if Ortensia didn’t? What if they told Dad and he didn’t want someone like him? What if Goofy didn’t want to be his friend anymore? What if  _ Donald _ was disgusted by him? By his feelings? What if- 

  
  


No. No, he knew his friends. Even if Donald didn’t return his feelings, he would still be his best friend, as would Goofy. Ten and Oz were the nicest people in the universe and his Dad… well, he didn’t know how his Dad felt about any of this, but he loved him. He knew he loved him. 

  
  


A hand on his arm startled him from his thoughts, and he turned to look up at Oswald, who was frowning worriedly at him. 

“You okay?” He asked quietly, flicking his eyes up to check the traffic lights. Mickey nodded, slumping down in his seat. 

“I… wanted to ask for your advice.” He said, covering his face with his hands. 

“About what?” 

“About… a crush?” Mickey squeaked, feeling his cheeks heat up under his hands. 

  
  


Oswald cooed from the drivers seat. Mickey groaned, making Oswald laughed. 

“Okay, okay, I’m listening.” He said. Mickey took another moment to think. 

“How do you know if you really like someone?” He asked. Oswald smiled softly. 

“Well, for me, when I would look at Ortensia… it was like I just wanted to see her happy. I could sit and listen to her talk about anything and I’d be happy to listen. When she was sad, I’d be there for her however she needed me. Everything she did was amazing, every time she touched me I’d blush and think about it for days. She’d always be on my mind, even when I was focussed on other things, part of me was still thinking of her.” He explained, his voice fond. 

  
  


Mickey sighed, thinking back over the last year or so. Yeah, he was the same around Donald. What was he gonna do… 

“How do you ask out a friend? Like- what if things go wrong? What if they end up hating you for asking?” He asked, more panic in his voice than he intended. Oswald glanced at him, frowning in worry. 

“Mick, deep breath. If you’re asking out a friend, she shouldn’t hate you just for asking. Even if she doesn’t like you in return, she’s not-“ 

“What if they could? What if they hated you for asking b- b- because they’re also a boy?” Mickey interrupted, his panic increasing. 

  
  
  


“Oh.” 

  
  


Mickey felt his panic spike  _ even higher _ as Oswald simply stopped talking after that, struggling to breathe. Oh god. Oh god he’d fucked up. 

“Well, you said it was one of your friends, right? I know your friends. They’re good kids- they’re good  _ people.  _ Even if they didn’t return your feelings- woah, hey, Mickey- Mickey, shh, it’s okay. Shit, hang on.” Oswald pulled the car over, undoing his seat belt to lean over and take Mickey’s hands. “Listen to me, buddy. I’m so proud of you. You were so brave to tell me. I love you. You’re my little brother and I love you  _ so much. _ I’ll always be here to support you. You hear me, Mick?” 

  
  


Mickey sniffled, nodding as he started breathing normally again. He smiled up at his brother, squeezing his hands. 

“Sorry.” He sighed, Oswald shaking his head. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, baby.” He said. Mickey wrinkled his nose at that particular nickname, making Oswald chuckle. “Do I get to know who it is?” He asked teasingly, Mickey blushing. 

“I-... Donald.” He mumbled, looking down. 

“Aww, that’s so cute! Listen, Donald is your best friend. Even if it turns out he doesn’t like boys, or that he doesn’t like you, he’s not gonna hate you, or reject you. Remember that while it might feel like it, your first crush doesn’t have to be forever.” 

“Yours was.” Mickey half heartedly teased, Oswald rolling his eyes in return. 

“I was lucky.” 

  
  


Oswald cupped Mickey’s cheek for a moment. 

“You okay, Mick?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks.” 

“Alright. Can you just do me one favour?” 

“Sure?” 

“Don’t tell Ortensia I swore in front of the baby.” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey: OZ 

 

Mickey: OZ I HAVE A VERY BIG FAVOUR TO ASK YOU DONT TELL DAD 

 

Oswald: depends what’s up 

 

Mickey: CAN YOU DRIVE DONALD AND I TO OUR FIRST DATE 

 

Oswald: omg 

 

Oswald: I’m gonna cry 

 

Oswald: my baby brother…… 

 

Mickey: OZ PLEASE 

 

Oswald: Yes ofc 100%!!!!!!! 

 

Mickey: THANK YOU 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mickey: xjjdjsjwjsjhdjsjsjsjs aaaaaaaaaaaa

 

Oswald: u okay?? 

 

Mickey: I told dad 

 

Mickey: everything’s all good here 

 

Oswald: I’m so happy for you, baby boy <3!! 

 

Mickey: IM FOURTEEN 

 

Oswald: BABY!!! 

 

Mickey: YOU STOP THAT!! 

 

Oswald: LITTLE BABY BOY!!! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mickey Disney @mickeymouse 

 

So Love, Simon premieres tomorrow! I’ve been so excited to have the honour to bring this role to life. I hope Simon can bring some comfort to a demographic that I’m very familiar with. My boyfriend and I can’t wait to see the full movie properly for the first time tomorrow!!!

  
  


Abby @disneyfan

 

YOUR WHAT OMG!!!!! 

  
  


Oswald Disney @luckyoswald 

 

THATS MY BABY BROTHER RIGHT THERE!!!!! I’m so proud of you and Ten can’t wait to see you tomorrow!! 

  
  


Mickey’s Girl @mickey_fan_01

 

Did Mickey Disney just come out??? 

  
  


Aya @mickofmouse 

 

OH SHIT GAY RIGHTS BABEY!!! 

  
  


Rae @lesbiantiana

 

GAYCON!!! 

  
  


Ari @ghosthost

 

O fuk I’m emo 

  
  


Garnet @garnetrights 

 

Holy shit,,,,,,,, we STAN !! 

  
  


Cas @hotelbowser 

 

@ any homophobes who try and come for this baby gay *holds up baseball bat* 

  
  


Ellie @funnyquip 

 

OMFG SJSNSJJSSJKSJDJS !!!!!!! AN ICON!!!! WE STAN!!!!! We’re so proud of you for coming out, Mickey!! -love, lesbians 

  
  


Mickey Gay Rights Disney @mickeymouse 

 

@funnyquip thank you Lesbians <3 

  
  


Ellie @funnyquip 

 

@mickeymouse NDNDNSJDJ WOW YOURE SO WELCOME <3 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey hummed to himself as he made breakfast, letting his dad sleep for a while. The man had been up until all hours of the night for months now, trying to sort out new ideas and plans for his theme park that was just barely a year old, while also still writing scripts and drawing for new movies he had on his mind. He was normally up before Mickey too. Mickey would be woken up with breakfast and lunch ready for him, his Dad going right back to his planning as soon as Mickey left the house. 

  
  


Today Mickey hadn’t woken until his alarm had actually gone off. He figured his dad had just slept through his, and he’d make breakfast himself and then go wake him. He loved their breakfasts together, and as much as he thought his dad deserved a break, he did technically have to go to work. 

  
  


He set the table with the waffles he’d made, then went back upstairs to wake his dad, knocking on the door. When there was no answer to signal his dad being awake, he pushed the door open to wake him properly. 

“Hey Dad, I made breakfast. There’s still time to eat together before school.” He said, smiling as he climbed up on the bed. His dad didn’t react, making Mickey roll his eyes. “Dad, this game was old when I was five. I know you wake up easy.” He teased, reaching over to push his shoulder. 

  
  


There was no resistance like he was expecting, his dad’s body just rolling forward with the push. Mickey frowned, reaching out again to roll his dad towards him, his heart beating faster in his chest with worry. His dad was still. So still. Too still. 

“Dad?” He tried, his voice cracking slightly. His dad wasn’t breathing. Mickey went to pat his cheek to try and wake him, but he was so cold it made him jerk back in shock. He fell out of the bed, shaking his head and backing out of the room on his hands and knees.

  
  


This couldn’t be happening. 

  
  


Once he was out of the room, Mickey ran. He ended up falling down the stairs in his rush, landing on his arm, but he couldn’t feel anything through the rush of panic and adrenaline. He found his phone in the kitchen, pressing his brothers name as sobs started wracking through him. 

  
  


“Osw- woah. Mick? Mickey, what’s wrong?” His brother answered, making Mickey cry harder, falling onto his knees on the kitchen floor. 

“Oz, Oz you gotta come. Something's wrong. You gotta fix it. You can always fix it,  _ please. Please Oz you gotta come I don’t know what to do. You  _ always  _ know what to do, please, please, please.” _ He begged, breath hitching on every sob. Oswald would fix things. Oswald always fixed them. Oswald would make everything okay. 

  
  


“Okay, it’s okay, baby. I’ll be right there. Just try and take some deep breaths for me. Just like we always practise. I love you, baby boy. I’ll be right there, I’ll be right there. Can you hang on for me?” 

“Uh-huh.” Mickey answered, still crying hard, but able to breathe a little easier. 

“I’ll be right there, just hang on, okay? I’m coming right now.” 

  
  


Mickey sat trembling on the kitchen floor, crying into his knees and ignoring the growing pain in his arm. It didn’t matter right now. He lost track of the time and his thoughts, just trying to remember to breathe until Oswald was kneeling in front of him, fussing over his arm. 

“No, no, you- you gotta fix it- Oz you gotta go fix it- please, Oz, please-“ 

“Mick, your arm is broken. I can take you to the hospital but-“ 

“Not my arm! I don’t care about my arm! You- you gotta fix it! Please, please, you have to fix it! You always fix everything I can’t- I can’t- I don’t know what to do. Oswald please you gotta go up there and fix it, please.  _ Please.”  _ He sobbed, weakly grasping and ungrasping his brothers shirt. He wanted his comfort, but he wanted him to fix the problem too. 

“Fix what, Mickey? Where’s Dad?”

  
  


Mickey started full on sobbing again at the question, waving his hand towards upstairs vaguely. 

“Oh god.” He heard Oswald whisper, the rabbit leaving his side to head upstairs. A blanket was draped over him a few minutes later. 

“I’m gonna make some calls, okay? Do you wanna try and move to the living room?” Oswald murmured, rubbing his back. Mickey nodded after a moment. 

  
  


He was only in there for a few minutes before he passed out from crying. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Mickey was staring blank eyed at the wall of the hospital room, his broken arm in a cast and held in a sling. Oswald came back into the room, another meeting with someone to sort out the many details that came with someone… with someone dying. The small part of Mickey that was still feelings things was screaming that he should be helping, that he should be making decisions about the funeral and the company and the park. Ninety nine percent of Mickey, however, was just numb. He’d never felt so empty and lonely inside. 

  
  


Oswald sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. Mickey leaned into his side automatically. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” He asked, his voice emotionless. Oswald tightened his grip. 

“Don’t you worry about a thing. You’re staying with me, Mick. No matter what.” Oswald said firmly, somehow staying strong through this whole ordeal. The small part of Mickey that was feeling was relieved. 

“Okay.” Mickey said quietly, turning his head to snuggle further into his brother. 

  
  


Oswald would fix things. Oswald always fixed them. Oswald would make everything okay. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Oswald had taken over the company six months ago after their dad had passed. 

  
  


In that time, Mickey had skipped almost three months worth of school, broken up with Donald, isolated himself from all his friends, started ignoring his niblings even though he was now living with them, had lashed out and broken down in front of the press, and had taken up the hobby of running away. 

  
  


Which is what he was doing now, climbing out his window onto the tree. Except Oswald was sitting on the branch waiting for him. He froze for a minute, half out of his window, before sighing and sitting down next to him. 

“Hey buddy.” Oswald sighed, looking out over the view. Mickey didn’t reply, just sitting on the branch stiffly. Oswald sighed again, this time sounding more annoyed. “Alright, come on. We need to talk, and I don’t want the kids to be able to overhear if this turns into a screaming match.” He snapped, jumping from the branch. Mickey followed silently, glaring at the ground the whole way. 

  
  


They stopped at a playground about two streets away, isolated enough that even if they did scream, any neighbours wouldn’t be  _ too _ bothered. 

“Look, Mick… can you just talk to me? Please? I know this is hard. I know it is, I lost Dad too, you know? I- I don’t want to lose you too. I  _ can’t. _ Please just-“ 

“What am I supposed to say?!” Mickey snapped, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Dad  _ died _ one week after finding out he had cancer! He hadn’t even figured out which treatment he was gonna do! He didn’t  _ tell me! _ Now people are- they’re saying we’ve  _ frozen him?! _ That I’ve frozen my dad to bring him back to life in the future! I had to pack up the house where I’d lived for my whole life- where my dad fucking  _ died- _ and I’m just- I’m just meant to be okay?!  _ I’m meant to just be fucking okay?! _ He’s my dad! He- he was supposed to do so much… so much…” 

  
  


Mickey choked back a sob, turning away from Oswald. 

“No, you don’t have to be okay.” His brother said, walking forwards and pulling Mickey into a hug. For the first time in six months, Mickey leaned in, shaking like a leaf. “No one is saying you have to be okay. But people are worried about you.  _ I’m  _ worried about you. It’s feels like you’re all alone, and you’re pushing people away which only makes it more lonely. But you are never, ever gonna push me away, you hear me? No matter what you do, no matter how much of an asshole you pretend to be, I’m not gonna go anywhere. I spent too much time away from you already. I’m not going to do that again. Not ever. God, you don’t have to be okay, Mickey, you don’t have to ever be okay if that’s how long it takes, but you can’t keep everyone else at arms length. You’re self destructing, and I refuse to watch that happen.” 

  
  


Mickey hiccuped, trying to hold in his emotions. 

“I don’t know how to fix it.” He whimpered. Oswald held him tighter, making him finally crack and start sobbing into his brothers chest. 

“You don’t have to do it alone, baby.” Oswald said, not letting him go. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mickey Gay Rights Disney @mickeymouse

 

Lol I just handed in my very last assignment for my diploma!! Gonna do an AMA on tumblr (so I can give long answers if needed) to distract myself from freaking out about passing! 

  
  


minkeymouse asked: pancakes or waffles? 

 

mickeydisney answered:  **WAFFLES**

  
  


captainamericasass asked: what’s ur fave meme??? 

 

mickeydisney answered: ooohhhh im a vine kid at heart so like. Almost every vine.  _ Almost. _ Songs that become memes are gr9,,,,, what if we kissed,,,, mmm whatcha say, had to do it to em,,, wack,,,, okay that’s enough sjdjjsjshs 

  
  


sandman asked: I’m sure you’ll pass!! What’s your diploma in??

 

mickeydisney answered: Thank you <3 and it’s in Business! 

  
  


queenbitch asked: Bruh what is that ALMOST about?? 

 

mickeydisney answered: hurricane tortilla and l*gan p*ul :) 

  
  


punk-rock-duck asked: u on for movie night tomorrow babe? 

 

mickeydisney answered: shshjdjsjsjs babe ily,,,,, yes I’ll be there for movie night. Tell ur sister she’s uninvited lol. Also stop using me for followers hdjdjshsj

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: uwu 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: shu t 

 

disney-fan-girlllll reblogged: is this really your boyfriend?? 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: Yeah, thats Donnie <3 

  
  


Anonymous asked: You mentioned a break between you and your bf from a few years ago in an interview, what did that mean? 

 

mickeydisney answered: I was in a really bad place after my dad died. I spent a while isolating myself from my family and friends, and that included breaking up with Donald. My brother found me a therapist, who I still see, to help me through that time. I was, thankfully, and with a lot of hard work, able to develop healthier coping skills and started reaching out again. We got back together again after a while, and I’m thankful everyday <3 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: Reminder that I love my boyfriend very much and I’m so so proud of him <3 <3 <3

 

mickeydisney reblogged: aaaaaaa <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: YOU OWN ALL MY UWUS 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: YOU HAVE ALL MY UWUS!!!!!!! 

  
  


mickeydisney posted: 

 

If one more person sends an ask about my dad being frozen I s2g imma snap!!! Imma fucking snap!!!!! 

  
  


adhdspideymans asked: How are you getting a diploma in business?? Aren’t you only like 18?? (Sorry if this sounds rude I don’t mean it to be!) 

 

mickeydisney answered: Thats okay! When I started getting my head together again after my dad passing, I realised I wanted to continue his work as soon as possible. So I got my GED and started college early, taking a bunch of classes to finish the course just after I turned 18, which I just have! (Hopefully, if I pass this last assignment lmao). So I’ll be able to help with the business stuff at The Walt Disney Company. 

  
  


Anonymous asked: any plans for doing movies again?? 

 

mickeydisney answered: Yes!! I’ve actually been cast in the newest Disney Short (lol) on a project my Dad started called Steamboat Willie! 

  
  


Anonymous asked: Bruh why don’t peter pan and snow white have the characters in the rides????? 

 

mickeydisney answered: snsjsjjsjsjsjs weve been getting that complaint since day one snsjjsjsksks,,,, imagineers are actually working on remodels at the moment but the Original Idea was that the rider took the place of the character. So YOU were Peter and YOU were Snow,,,, oh well u win some u lose some lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

  
  


mickeymouse asked: ,,,,,, double 

 

mickeydisney answered: H- HEWWO???? ARE YOU TRYING TO START KIN DRAMA WITH THE REAL PERSON YOURE KINNING??? H- HEWWO????  **HEWWO???**

 

mickeymouse reblogged: djdjsjiaidhs bro I’m so sorry I didn’t think you’d actually see that I’m so d u m b 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: snhxjdjdjdj it’s okay I don’t mind people kinning me or kin jokes!! Your url is very cool and I approve uwu 

 

mickeymouse reblogged: oh my god you’re the best person ever 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: aw, that’s so sweet of you to say! I’m just a guy trying to continue his dads work tho. I’m not that special 

 

mickeymouse reblogged: mr disney I would live fight and die for you sir 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: sjsjjsjsjsjs,,,,,,,, UR SO SWEET,,,, AAAAAA 

 

mickeymouse reblogged: IF ANYONE EVER COMES FOR THIS GUY IMMA (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

 

mickeydisney reblogged: MY UWUS ARE YOURS!!! 

  
  


Anonymous asked: the frozen walt stuff is just a joke chill dude 

 

mickeydisney answered: i have depression u moron 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: Those “jokes” are disrespectful as hell. It’s public knowledge that Mickey found his dad after he died. Mickey and Oswald love their dad and everytime they see or hear one of these “jokes” they have to relive his death all over again. Walt Disney was a very kind man who we all wish was still around, but this ”joke” is an absolutely horrid way of talking about it and anyone who makes them should be ashamed of themselves. 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: babe,,,,,, I love you,,,,, 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: I love you too, mickey <3 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: I want. To hug you. For this. 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: My sister is just heading out and she said she’ll give me a lift to yours 

 

mickeydisney reblogged: she may have. one uwu. 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: she says thanks 

 

punk-rock-duck reblogged: how many kids are there 

 

mickeydisney: you might be better climbing through the window sksjjdjs 

  
  


Anonymous asked: hey I just wanted to say thank you for being such an inspiration. Being so open with your mental illness and your sexuality is really inspiring and you helped me realise my own sexuality and come out to my friends. Still working up the courage for my family, but it’ll be soon I think. Thank you, Mickey <3 

 

mickeydisney answered: omg,,,,, take your time, pal!! Coming out is scary and I understand the hesitancy. Just remember keeping yourself safe is more important than being out! I’m so glad that I could be a small part of your story of discovering yourself. I’m really proud of you, pal! All the best to you!!! 

  
  


1989slaps asked: what kinda music do you like? 

 

mickeydisney answered: 1. Ur so right 1989 by miss Taylor Swift does slap. Every song by miss taylor slaps next question. 

  1. For an actual answer: I really do like most pop music sjsjjsjs,,,,, maybe im basic maybe i dont care,,,, Also country music has some real bangers and that’s the tea. Queen,,,,,,,, iconic. ABBA ofc, 70s/80s pop and pop rock and rock. And music from Disney movies djdjsjjs (I literally grew up with it. Literally.) that the main stuff on my playlist anyway. 



  
  


parksfan asked: what’s ur favourite ride at the park?? 

 

mickeydisney answered: Tiki room!! Second fave is Jungle Cruise <3 

  
  


Anonymous asked: WHAT TEAM?!! 

 

mickeydisney answered: WILDCATS!! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Walt Disney Company @disney

 

We are pleased to announce that Mickey Disney has joined his brother Oswald Disney as co-CEO of The Walt Disney Company! 

  
  


Oswald Disney @luckyoswald 

 

Welcome little bro!! 

  
  


Mickey Gay Rights Disney @mickeymouse

 

@luckyoswald thamks 

  
  


Oswald Disney @luckyoswald 

 

@mickeymouse You’re a ceo now mickey

  
  


Mickey Gay Rights Mouse @mickeymouse

 

@luckyoswald I’m still gay lol try and stop me 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mickey opened the door to the roof, sighing softly as he saw his brother sitting by the edge. He walked over and joined him, offering a six pack of vodka cruisers as a peace offering. Oswald glared at him for a few moments, but took one of the bottles, so Mickey knew he was welcome to stay. They sat there in silence, Mickey waiting for his brother to open up, not wanting to say the wrong thing again. They were both sensitive when it came close to the anniversary, but there was something else bothering Oswald. 

  
  


Eventually, Oswald sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I know I shouldn’t be treating you like this, I just… ugh. Don’t worry about it. I’ll stop.” He looked out over the edge of the building again, absently playing with the bottle in his hands. Mickey sighed softly, tapping his fingers on his leg as he thought. 

“Oz… you’re my brother. I know you’re more used to taking care of me because I’m younger, but I’m here for you too, you know? I know… I know you never saw yourself taking over Dad's company-“ 

  
  


“I didn’t see that. I always thought I’d be where you are. The star.” 

  
  


Mickey blinked. Oswald had made a few cameo appearances in some of the shorts, but hadn’t made any strides towards anything further. Oswald looked down at the bottle he was holding, regarding its contents. 

“Alright, if you’re serious about being the one doing the caring this time, you gotta let me talk it through. There’s a lot of things I don’t believe anymore but it’s still hard to seperate sometimes.” He said, leaning back on one hand. Mickey didn’t quite know what he meant, but nodded. 

“Whatever you need.” 

  
  


Oswald tipped the bottle back and downed the rest of it in one go. 

“Did you know Dad was only seventeen when he had me?” He asked blankly, not waiting for Mickey to do the math. “I was six when he moved to California. He’d already been making stuff, Alice shorts and whatever. Even back then I thought I was gonna be Dad’s biggest star. Then he left, and I didn’t know why. He just left me behind on the other side of the country with my mum and that asshole. And he wrote. You know he wrote all the time. But it’s not the same. He was my  _ dad, _ he’s supposed to  _ be there _ but he  _ wasn’t. _ Then he had  _ you. _ God, I hated you, and I hated that I hated you, because it wasn’t your fault that you were born, you were just a baby. But it felt like dad was replacing me with you. Then I got my first letter from you. You would’ve been about three, and it was just a bunch of scribbles and a drawing of both of us and I just… I loved you. I couldn’t stand dad, though. I only wrote to him to stay connected to you. Didn’t even think of him as dad. I turned eighteen, moved out, but I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing him. He’d just abandoned me, you know? Replaced me. Then that fucking asshole died. I was going through his stuff, because mum couldn’t bring herself to do it. Found these fucking… documents. He fucked with the contract they had so dad lost all the rights to the project they were working on, and then got him declared as an unfit parent for me. Zero custody rights. No visitation. Dad had tried to fight it multiple times, apparently, but fucking Charles had a judge he swayed in his favour. So I went home, packed my bag, told Ten what had happened and grabbed the first flight to California I could. Somehow, I always held onto the thought, the fantasy, that I would be Dads little star, be in all his best movies, I dunno. Stupid. Then Fantasia happened, and it was all… you. I didn’t blame you, I don’t blame you, but it was still…  _ hard. _ Seeing you get everything I’d wanted while I was just sort of… forgotten about. And I’m still forgotten about. I’m just in the background. I’ve been running this company for five years but people only ever talk about  _ you. _ You’re the face of the company and I’m just… the other one.” 

  
  


Oswald lowered himself so he was looking at the sky, back against the roof. 

“It’s stupid of me, I know. I just… I have all these complicated emotions, and in the past when I was mad at dad I could talk it out with dad. Can’t do that anymore.” He sighed, closing his eyes. Mickey took a few moments to process everything he’d been told, looking out over the courtyard of the studio. 

  
  


“It’s not stupid.” He eventually answered, looking back at his brother. “It’s a lot. I can’t imagine carrying that around all the time. But you’re not forgotten, Oz. People love you, you almost have a cult like following, dude. Even if they didn’t, you have me. I could never forget you. Not to mention your wife and the twenty kids you have running around. I can’t… I can’t say any magic words and make this better, but I’ll always be here to remind you that I’m not going anywhere. And I’m definitely not going anywhere without you.” He smiled thinly. Oswald looked over at him and smiled back, making Mickey relax. He must have done something right. 

  
  


They were both quiet for a few more moments, just enjoying the afternoon slowly turning to evening. 

“What were you trying to tell me earlier?” Oswald asked, making Mickey grin. 

“Oh, I have big news. Goofy’s having a kid.” He answered excitedly, giggling as Oswald sat up in a rush. 

_ “What?! _ But- but he’s a baby himself!” Oswald protested, Mickey snorting. 

“We’re twenty one, Oz. He’s older than you were when you had Matt.” He snickered, watching his brothers face go through various emotions. 

“Oh, I’m so fucking  _ old.” _ He whined, dropping his head into his hands. 

  
  


Mickey laughed, moving closer and leaning into his side. 

“Maybe.” He teased, getting an elbow to the ribs for his efforts. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Minnie hugged him from behind, both of them grinning at each other in the mirror. 

“Oh, Mickey, I can’t believe it’s finally the day.” She sighed, making Mickey giggle. 

“I’m getting married.” He sighed dreamily, leaning back into her arms. Ortensia was grinning as she stepped in front of them, looping Mickey’s tie around his neck and tying it. 

“I’m so proud of you, honey.” She sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

  
  


He beamed up at her, pulling away to bounce on his toes, unable to contain his excitement. The door opened, Mickey turning to see his brother walk in. Oswald stopped in the doorway, eyes wide as in took in the sight. The rabbit swallowed, a proud smile on his face. 

“Look at you, baby.” He said tightly, obviously close to tears. Mickey shook his head, holding his hands out. 

“Nope, no way, nuh-uh. You can’t cry. If you cry, I’ll cry, and then Minnie will kill us both because she spent ages on my make up. No crying. At least not until I’m at the altar.” He laughed, sighing as Oswald walked over and wrapped him in a hug. 

  
  


“It’s almost time, you ready to go?” Oswald asked as he pulled back, his hands falling to Mickey’s shoulders. Minnie grabbed his jacket from the hanger and slipped it onto his shoulders. Mickey pulled on his gloves, excitement fluttering through his whole body. Oswald took his flower from Ortensia, smiling at the girls. 

“Can I get a moment with Mick?” He asked, both of them nodding. Minnie squeezed his hand on her way out, Ortensia throwing him a wide grin. 

  
  


Oswald turned back to look at him, a proud smile on his face as he put the flower in place on his jacket. 

“I’m so proud of you, Mick.” He said softly, squeezing his shoulder gently. “And I know Dad would be too. He loved you so much.” Oswald’s eyes were teary again, and Mickey had to blink rapidly to stop his own from falling. 

“Can you believe we both ended up marrying our high school sweethearts?” Mickey joked, trying to keep the tears at bay. It worked, Oswald laughing softly and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

  
  


The two brothers just held hands for a moment, both of them excited and happy beyond words. Oswald stepped to the side and linked his arm with Mickey’s, leading him from the room. 

“Time for me to give you away to Donald, huh?” Oswald grinned, opening the door to the waiting girls. 

  
  


Mickey grinned back, squeezing his brothers arm. 

“Yeah, but you know I’m never really going away.” He teased, but his eyes were shiny with both tears and sincerity. Oswald squeezed back. 

“Course your not. We’re family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading!! This work is a personal favourite of mine and I’m very proud of it. PLEASE let me know your thoughts!!!! I want to hear them!!!! Give me comments!!!!!   
> You can also find me on tumblr @adhdpanchito uwu I love y’all!!


End file.
